new and epically failed plans
by herRhi-chan
Summary: ichi thinks he can outsmart his hollow when it comes to doing his homework..poor ichi, when will helearn? he's just not meant to..R&R please..


Funny-ish oneshot..lemony so tangy..lol..enjoy (maybe) bunnies

* * *

Ichigo thought he had finally found a way to beat his hollow.

Every time Shiro got involved, his school work ad homework lay forgotten because a) "I'm bored kiiiiing!!" or b) "yer takin' too damn long.."

Ichigo thought he had a way to now solve B, and in turn A.

Typing took too long (stupid tiny keys be damned!) and writing it out was asking for an F (stupid chicken scratch handwriting be damned too!!)

So he had gone out and got himself a new toy for his computer.*

It was a little attachment you put on it so you could talk to it and it would turn that into readable text!

Hah! he could finish his homework much quicker now and that damned hollow couldn't complain about him taking too long (seeing as how talking is much quicker then typing…)

Speak (technically think..) of the devil, Shiro was wandering around king's bedroom watching him fiddle with this wire and that trying to hurry with installing it. He was rather impressed with this 'technology' thing. '..And it could write out whatever you were saying to it eh?..well then..'

Evil thoughts were already forming in his demented mind about how to use this against the strawberry**.

Sensing that he was being thought about, Ichigo turned his head over his shoulder to shoot a glare at the widely grinning hollow, who waved innocently and stuck out his big blue tongue at him.

Muttering something about evil intentions he turned back around and continued working with the thing. He was already more then half way done with his homework and it'd only been a few minutes! Amazing…

Shiro sat on the bed impatiently waiting, even in this short amount of time he was already bored and contemplating taking over the universe and different torture methods to try out the next time he saw Kon..

He'd thought of the perfect thing to do to his berry and was ready and waiting.

"finally!" Ichigo exclaimed, "for once I've finished the goddamned paper!!" he almost leapt up for joy, he wouldn't be failing THIS assignment!

Shiro was openly snickering at the strawberry's satisfaction preparing to put his plan into action!

Before Ichigo turned off the computer, he was pulled forcibly to the awaiting bed by an overly enthusiastic hollow.

"Ichiiiiiii-kuuun", he said in a high pitched overly dramatic voice, "entertaaaaain ,meeeee…"

Without even acknowledging the words coming from Ichigo's mouth, he was atop him and pulling playfully at his shirt buttons. While one of his hands entangled themselves in the redhead's hair and kissed him roughly, the other equally skillful fingers undid the buttons and removed the annoying piece of fabric.

Ichigo was trying hard to focus on something to do back, and gripped the nape of Shiro's neck for a bruising kiss, eliciting a deep groan and a partial purr.

Shiro decided to gain control back by sharply removing the rest of their clothing tossing it random directions around the room.

He bit and sucked here and there trying to make the boy make the loudest noises and moans possible.

Pressing his fingers into the teen's hips here while nibbling on his lower lip there and rubbing his knee into the redhead's heating up groin gained the loudest noise yet, and Shiro was simply drinking it up and snickering to himself as his plan went smoothly.

He pressed his lips to the redheads, and slipped his fingers in along with his tongue enjoying the feeling of Ichigo eagerly lapping at the fingers and pressing light sucks to the warming blue tongue.

After the fingers were successfully dripping wet, he slid them down an invisible trail to the hot waiting entrance and slipped three fingers in all at once.

Quick heavy pants and quiet moans escaped the strawberry uke's mouth and Shiro increased his pace to make him make even louder noises. He was very satisfied when Ichigo gave a loud cry of "SHIRO!" . he slipped his unused hand down the tan hips in front of him and around the stiffened flesh below him, still laughing inwardly at how the loud moans and other noises would later affect the writhing strawberry.

Ichigo gave his sexy seme a slightly confused look at the widening grin on his face, but just ignored it as his pleasure spot was hit repeatedly with the black nailed fingers.

Wanting to move on to the louder parts of their 'activity', Shiro removed the fingers, gaining a disapproving grunt, and replaced them with his cock.

He slammed in making a sharp slapping sound of skin connecting with skin, and very pleased with the shriek (that would later be denied) slipping from his uke's lips, which he then leaned to lick and nip at.

"fuckfuckfuckfuck!!"

"why y-yes ichi, that is exactly what weh doin'!" he said with a satisfied giggle, which sent delightful vibrations through their 'connection'.

Shiro rocked his hips in tune with pumping his king's erection, and relished in the feel of Ichigo's heels digging into his back, and ran his other hand up and down the smooth tan legs up to his thighs and slipped his thumb in the sweat pooling at his hips, and increased his speed, obeying the unwilling pleas of his gone-with-lust aibou.

"sh-Shiro I-I'm..gonna…nnngh..UUnngh" he said as he filled Shiro's hand with creamy substance.

Shiro leaned down to Ichigo's ear and whispered, "I d-didn'y kn-know 'nnngh uunngh' was a word king" he said quickly before cumming deep as well with a muffled cry.

"damn king, that was smexy…" he said plopping down on his side next to his king.

"smexy?...wow" he replied back to his normal un-amused self.

Shiro sniggered silently and pulled his berry boy flush against him in a death grip bear hug, kissed him deeply, and fell asleep, not even noticing the computer was still on, and had 'heard' and typed every noise it'd 'heard'.

* * *

Next day: Ichigo was busy printing out the paper, glad he'd left the computer on (for now…) and grabbed the pages as soon as they popped out not bothering to read it over before tossing it in his bag.

Shiro was doubled over laughing in his head because he knew exactly what'd happened.

Needless to say, when Ichigo was called back after class to explain the 'dialogue; at the bottom of the paper he left with his whole face the color of his namesake (Strawberry).

* * *

*( when I say toy I mean like a new program, not a computerized sex toy..do they even have those?!..weird,,)

**..(virtual piece of L's cake for anyone who can guess what he's thinking of..)

Inspirational music for today : miracle and bad boy by cascada, and candyland by BOTDF, Look em up if you're as bored as I am. P.S. there actually is software that you speak to and it writes it out.. it's kinda neat, but I doubt it'd work like..Shiro used it..it's called Dragon Speak. (wish I had it..)

Well I hope that was fun to read! (Sorry for any confusing-ness or grammar problems.. ...) Certainly entertaining to write..

and I smell like cakes..i spent this whole week making different cakes (without the pre-mixed stuff!!)..im so sick of cake I might puke..I wonder If L ever gets sick of cake…or if Hunny (Hani?) does..hmm-hmm-hmm… //.*)


End file.
